


Falling( In Love With You)

by BrownEyedGirl08



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Choni, F/F, Toni is a little shit but Cheryl still loves her, first I love you, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownEyedGirl08/pseuds/BrownEyedGirl08
Summary: Cheryl and Toni's first I Love You





	Falling( In Love With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic. My exams are this week and I'm stressing so much so I'd thought I'd take the stress off by writing something. Please leave Kudos and Comment if u like it.

Cheryl Blossom always thought she was never meant for love. Her family never loved her aside from Jay-Jay and Heather left her so what did she have left? It's not that Cheryl wasn't meant for love it's that she was afraid of loving someone. Everyone she loved got ripped from her and left her broken. She never wanted to show vulnerability so she didn't love. Period.

If only she had seen her coming. Toni Topaz barged into her life with her stupid pink hair and even more stupid smirk. She barged her way not only into her life but also her heart. Toni Topaz made Cheryl Blossom love again. 

The bathroom showed Toni that Cheryl wasn't all the high and mighty queen bee she claimed to be. It showed Cheryl that someone could actually care about he instead of cowering away in fear. 

Cheryl Blossom was the HBIC of Riverdale High and she'd be damned if anybody saw her more than that. That was only on the outside though. The inside showed loneliness and helplessness and a starved of love soul.

The Bijou showed Toni that there was definitely more to Cheryl than what meets the eye. The way she cried through the movie and did her best to keep her shaking hands under control. It showed Cheryl that she was capable of at least some kind of love and affection.

Pop's showed Toni that Cheryl Bombshell is a huge facade. The Cheryl that's underneath is so much more sensitive and deprived of love that it breaks Toni's heart. IT showed Cheryl that there are people who she can trust and be comfortable around.

The Sisters showed Toni just how stubborn and and brave and head strong Cheryl is. It showed Cheryl that someone cared about her to come after her in a literal hell hole. 

And now here they were. 

Living in Toni's trailer, both girls could not be happier. They had found someone they could love and trust and be completely honest with. Except they hadn't exactly said it yet. It was driving Cheryl crazy not being able to say she loved Toni. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops but the fear stopped her. The moment she uttered those words, Toni would either run away or not say it back or break up with her. Which is why she hadn't said it. Till now............

"Cheryl babe cmon. I need cuddlessssss." Toni said sitting on the couch in their trailer. It had been a rough day at school and both of them just wanted to relax together.

''I'm right here'' Cheryl said as she brought two tubs of ice cream with her. Eating ice cream as mundane as it sounded was one of Cheryl's favorite thing to do with Toni. After that faithful night at Pop's, sweet deserts had become a tradition between them.

'Oooooooooo yesss! Did you get my mint chocolate?

"Yes, I know you literally cannot survive without it."

'Yayyyyyy" Toni exclaimed as she happily took a bite out of the tub.

Cheryl fondly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. Her huge dork is in a literal gang and it honestly surprises her that people are scared of Toni. She is part of the Serpents so I guess that's probably why.

"Babe you got a little something there," Cheryl giggled as she saw Toni had some ice cream on her chin.

"What- Where?" Toni started patting all over face and conveniently kept missing the spot where her ice cream was.

Cheryl saw her and a huge wave of affection rushed through her. She was so lucky to call this smart, beautiful bad ass of a person her girlfriend. She never thought she could get so-

"Got it, I got it" Toni exclaimed.

"I Love You" Cheryl whispered quietly 

By the look on her face, it seemed like Toni definitely heard.

"Oh My God, I'm sorry, its probably way too soon to say that. I shouldn't have said it. I'm so sorry Toni, please forgive me?" Cheryl rambled

Toni could see something was wrong because tears were beginning to form in Cheryl's eyes.

"Hey Cher, it's okay, its okay. You didn't do anything wrong.''

"You're gonna leave or you're gonna die. It always happens to the people I love." Cheryl was full on crying now and Toni felt her heart breaking.

"Cheryl I promise you right now that I'm never going to leave you. I'll stay with you as long as you want me to and I'll always be here with you. Ride or Die."

"Really?'

"Yes, really Bombshell and if it wasn't obvious, I love you too." Toni said

Cheryl smiled through her tears and cuddled into Toni.

"As for the not dying part, I'll do my best"

Cheryl halfheartedly glared at Toni and swatted her arm. 

"Just kidding Bombshell" Toni laughed.

That night they were two girls in love. In their own little bubble away from the outside world with their ice cream and feelings. And nothing could tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Tell me in the comments! Tell me if I should write more because I'm honestly not sure. Leave suggestions on what I Can improve on too!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @BrownEyedGirl08 too. We'll talk.


End file.
